


A Taste of Cadbury

by acautionarytale



Category: Bellamione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acautionarytale/pseuds/acautionarytale
Summary: Bellatrix gets an Easter basket
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	A Taste of Cadbury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stargazer_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/gifts).



> not edited

Muggle treats and snacks had become a bit of distraction to Bellatrix Black of late and she had Hermione Granger to blame. A lovely distraction to be sure, but a distraction and she wanted a bit of revenge, unfortunately, the supermarket as Hermione called the abomination that was Tesco’s was too much for her to take on even a good day. That was how one late Saturday afternoon she found herself whining about Muggle treats to her sisters at their weekly tea. She may have indulged a little too much because she certainly had never planned to tell her sisters what finally had broken her resolve with Hermione. If she’d been in the right state of mind she would have known better. 

“Tunnock’s tea cakes,”Andromeda gasped out between peals of laughter. Even Narcissa was hiding a smirk behind her glass. 

“You haven’t see the way she eats them! She eats off the bottom bit and then the thing she did with her tongue! It was obscene.” 

“You clearly liked it.”

“Besides the point.”

“So what do you want me to procure some random Muggle sweet for you to eat obscenely?”

Bellatrix pouted. “No.”

“Yes,” Narcissa said, with an unladylike snort which set Andromeda off again. 

“Easter is comhling up and I did promise Teddy a basket. I could make you one as well.” Bellatrix shot her sister a quizzical look. Andromeda waved her hand. “Muggle holiday. They give baskets of sweets.” Bella’s face contorted in thought. “To primary school children. I doubt Hermione is expecting one from you,” she said, with a giggle. She’d been indulging as well and found this way funnier than Bellatrix thought she should have. 

Her face suddenly lit up in the way growing up Bellatrix always recognized as sign her sister had something devious planned. 

Bellatrix groaned. “Oh no.”

“You are in for it now,” Narcissa said, smiling placidly. 

“Why you give me such ammunition, I’ll never know,” Andromeda said, grinning. 

“I really have no idea,” Bellatrix said, placing her head on the table. 

******

Bellatrix woke to find the bed beside her cool. With a groan, she heaved herself up and out of bed. She snagged a robe and went in search of her girlfriend. She could smell fresh coffee and something delicious baking. It didn’t smell like breakfast, but it certainly smelt good. 

Hermione’s back was to her as she walked in, but she could tell the woman knew she was there. “What are you making?” she asked, softly as she leaned on the door jam. Hermione liked to bake when she was feeling vulnerable. 

“Hot cross buns,” she said, still not looking at Bellatrix. “My mom used to make them with me every Easter.” 

“Easter?” Bellatrix turning over the term. It was familiar, but she couldn’t remember exactly where she heard it. 

“Muggle holiday,” Hermione muttered. 

“Oh! Andromeda mentioned it the other day. ”

“She invited us to watch him hunt for eggs.”

“They hunt for eggs? Muggles are so weird,” Bellatrix said and immediately regretted it as she saw the sheen in Hermione’s eyes. “I’d love to go.”

“Chocolate eggs now. I already told her no. Too many children. She understood,” Hermione said, checking her bake. 

Bellatrix frowned. “I want to go.”

Hermione turned to her. “No you don’t.”

“Okay, so I mostly don’t, but I’ll go anyway.” 

Hermione scoffed and turned away again. “By the way, an owl dropped off a package for you earlier. Bellatrix frowned and then she rolled her eyes as realization set in. Fucking Andromeda. She padded her way to where they left their packages. She unwrapped it and found a smorgasbord of Muggle sweets. Mostly, Cadbury eggs and lollipops. She had no idea what Cadbury egg were, but based on the lollipops her sister was trying to help her with suggestive sweets. 

Bellatrix hauled the basket into the kitchen where Hermione was still fuming. She glanced back and did a double take. “Did someone send you an Easter basket?”

“Andy thought she’d be funny,” Bellatrix said, blandly, but it made Hermione burst into laughter any way. 

“And why pray tell is she sending you an Easter basket?” She glanced in. “Full of Muggle sweets no less.” 

Bellatrix looked away. “No reason.”

Hermione hummed as she pulled her buns out of the oven. “I’m sure I don’t believe you.”

Bellatrix ignored her and picked through the basket pulling out an egg shaped candy wrapped in foil. She unwrapped it and studied the oval chocolate in her hand. She took a tentative mm out of it and was not expecting the creme filling center. Hermione laughed as her eyes widened. 

Bellatrix looked at the egg and saw what her sister had plotted. Her bite had given more insight into the filling and Hermione had to wait for her buns to cool before she could add the icing. She had time and grinned wickedly. 

“Do you like these Cadbury eggs Andromeda sent,” she asked, innocently. “There are plenty. If you want one.” Hermione looked back in suspicion as Bellatrix rolled her tongue through the egg shape. “They are quite delicious,” Bellatrix said, finishing off that egg and opening another. The flush on Hermione’s face was already quite evident. She took a bite and swirled her tongue in the creamy filling. Hermione bit her lip in a very revealing way. “Do you want a taste?” Bellatrix asked, as she dipped tongue back into the egg. 

Hermione looked back at her cooling buns. “I’m going to have words with Andy next time I see her.” Bellatrix simply grinned and dipped her tongue in again. “Oh, for fucks sake, Bella.”

Bella looked up with wide eyes. “What did I do?”

Hermione pressed her lips together. “Oh, you know damn well.”

“I was just enjoying a Muggle snack,” Bellatrix said, nonchalantly. 

Hermione glared. “Shall I have one?”

“I’ve come to accept that you eating sweets is a weakness of mine,” Bellatrix said as she ate the last bit of the chocolate shell. “Will you admit the same?” she asked, pulling out another Cadbury egg and taking a bite out of it. 

Hermione sighed and then strutted over and took hold of Bellatrix’s hand and took a decadent swipe of the creme with her tongue. “Must I?”

Bellatrix stared for a long second before she collected herself. “No. But you need to be on the table now.”

“Oh, really?”

“That chocolate got barely a taste of what I’m going to do to you,” Bellatrix said, licking her lips as she grasped Hermione’s hips and hoisted her up onto the counter. “Your buns need to cool, do they not? Let me distract you.”

“You’ve already distracted me.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” she said as she pulled Hermione’s underwear off and tossed them over her shoulder. “This is the only taste I want on my tongue,” she said as she dived in. It was way more heady than anything chocolate could give her. It was heaven. Her tongue swiped through her folds and flicked against the bud at her apex. Her tongue swirled around before sucking onto Hermione’s clit. 

Bellatrix dragged her fingers over her thighs and brought then slowly up to where she wanted them. Hermione shivered and when she finally pressed into her, Bellatrix knew her and the way here head fell back meant stars exploded had behind her eyes. She was that good after all. She refocused her attention and Hermione hands were grasping at her hair until she finally threw her off the edge. She collapsed onto her love happily listening to her heady breathes. 

The oven beeped an alarm and Hermione sat up ruining the moment. 

“We are going to the Easter Egg Hunt.” 

“I know,” Bellatrix said, grinning. “Honestly I think I quite enjoy Easter,” Bellatrix said, with a smirk.“At least I have something in my head to keep me entertained.”

“Bella,” Hermione chastised. 

“Better to have me entertained, no?”

“For fucks sake,” Hermione grumbled as she decorated the hot cross buns.


End file.
